The present invention relates to a floating construction for supporting pipelines on water, even in low-depth conditions.
Floating constructions for supporting pipelines on water, comprising a body which is comprising a body which is filled-in with a polyurethane foamed material, are known.
Such an approach does not allow to adjust, depending on the contingent requirements, the floating upward directed force.
A further problem is that, in several cases, the pipeline coupling means are difficult to be properly made.
Due to the above reason, great operating difficulties for disengaging or unlatching the pipeline are encountered.